Apple and Cinnamon
by ReifuCC
Summary: Saat cinta datang pada tempat dan orang yang salah. Sebuah Fict tentang Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger, persembahan dari penulis baru :D semoga tidak mengecewakan. Tinggalkan Review ya :D


**Apple and Cinnamon**

By_ ReifuCC_

Harry Potter **(c) J. K. Rowling**

**Warning** OC, OOC , Typo, geje

**Summery** Ketika cinta datang tidak pada tempatnya

**Pair** Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger

**_Tell me what is on your mind_**

**_Help me 'cause I'd like to know_**

**_What the hell is going on?_**

**_Never thought I'd sing this song._**

Aku membencimu- itu adalah frase yang seolah terlontar dari pandangan ke dua insani yang tengah beradu mulut di koridor sekolah itu, _Head Boy_ dan_ Head Girl_ Hogwats yang baru di lantik 1 minggu yang lalu, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Memang bukan hal yang baru melihat kedua insani ini berterngkar. Mereka hampir di setiap kesempatan bertengkar, alih-alih di masalalu pertengkaran ini akan di akhiri dengan saling lempar kutukan satu sama lain dan akan berhenti setelah pengurangan point asrama ataupun detensi di lancarkan oleh profesor yang melihat pertengaran mereka- namun itu dulu walau kini mereka kerap bertengkar dan saling memberikan tatapan membunuh tak ada lagi aksi saling lempar kutukkan.

1 tahun sudah berlalu setelah perang besar dengan_ Lord_ Voldemort- Hogwarts kembali dibuka dan mempersilahkan murid-muridnya yang ingin mengulang pelajaran tahun lalu. Profesor Minerva McGonagall- mantan profesor Transfigurasi yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang baru- memilih Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy sebagai _head girl_ dan _head boy_ tahun ini. Seharusnya semua sempurna -setidaknya sempurna dalam padangan Prof. McGonagall-, memilih _head boy_ dan head girl dari kedua asrama yang telah berperang dingin selama ratusan-bahkan ribuan tahun pasti akan mempererat hubungan antara kedua _houses_ itu- Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Namun tak semudah itu mempersatukan 2 _houses_ itu- walau kedua murid yang menjadi ketua murid dari berlainan _houses_ itu tampak berkerja sama dengan baik- namun cacian, sindiran, ataupun tatapan saling ingin membunuh tak lepas dari mereka berdua.

Well- walau Malfoy tak lagi mengumpat Granger dengan sapaan manisnya _-mudblood-_ untuk gadis berambut coklat semak itu. Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy- keangkuhan dan kesombongannya tetap di atas angin, adapun Granger cukup berterimakasih atas pernyataan palsu ibu dari Malfoy _junior_ di depannya yang menyelamatkan sahabat baiknya- kekesalan Granger pada Malfoy _junior_ itu tak akan pernah berubah.

_**Let's not get started with the, he said, she said**_

_**Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned**_

_**Let's not get started with the, he said, she said**_

_**Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned**_

Walau Granger sangat kesal di pasangkan dengan Draco Malfoy, ia tak menutupi kesenanggannya menjadi _Head Girl_ seperti mimpinya, Ia sudah bermimpi menjadi _Head Girl_ sejak tahun pertamanya. Walau dalam mimpinya itu ia akan di pasangkan dengan Ronald Weasley, pacarnya ataupun Harry Potter, teman baiknya. Sebenarnya Granger cukup heran kenapa Prof. McGonagall, memasangkannya dengan Draco Malfoy, ia sadar bahwa keputusan Prof. McGonagall tepat demi mempersatukan kedua asrama tapi- ia tetap merasa Harry atau Ron lebih pantas menjadi _Head Boy_ di banding Draco Malfoy yang kerap kali melanggar peraturan, bisa ia banyangkan bahwa menjadi _Head Girl_ tahun ini akan menyulitkan.

**_Started out so simple and innocent_**

**_So simple and innocent_**

**_So simple and innocent_**

**_So simple and innocent_**

3 bulan telah berlalu sejak Hermione Granger menjadi_ Head Girl_, pikiran buruknya tentang 1 tahun menyulitkan untuknya tak begitu terjadi- Draco- tak banyak bertingkah- ia bahkan lebih baik dari pemikiran gadis itu, ternyata pria pirang dan bermata _ash_ itu tak seburuk pikirannya- Pria itu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik- sangat baik bahkan- Umpatan atau pertengkaran antar mereka kian berkurang- Draco kini telah bersikap dewasa dan tegas, dan bahkan karena dia bekas murid yang nakal ia lebih ahli menemukan pelangaran daripada dirinya. Bahkan sekarang murid asrama Slytherin dapat dengan santai berjalan atau ngobrol ringan dengan murid Gryffindor- sejak pangeran Slytherin itu -Draco Malfoy- bicara bahwa _Pureblood - Halfblood - Mudblood_ seharusnya sejajar karena mereka semua tetep sama-sama dapat menggunakan sihir dan bahkan berkata sebelum menjadi _Pureblood_ mereka pernah melalu _Mudblood_, seolah tak ada lagi dinding pembatas- walau kadang gaya bercanda murid asrama Slytherin sedikit kurang ajar namun tak ada dendam disana, semua mengerti itu hanya murni bercanda.

Namun ada beberapa orang seperti Ron yang tidak dapat menerima hal ini. Menurudnya ini hanya tipu daya Malfoy dan lainnya. Harry tak bicara banyak dan menyambut _house_ Slytherin dengan beradab- namun Hermione tahu Harry setuju dengan pendapat Ron. Sebenarnya beberapa kali pikiran yang sama sempat terlintas di benak Hermione namun ia singkirkan karena teringat keinginan Prof. Dumbledore tentang mempersatukan kedua asrama tersebut. Herminoe berpikir ia adalah _Head Girl_ sudah sepantasnya ia memberika kesempatan dan melebarkan tangan bagi murid Slytherin yang telah berubah, bahkan dengan konsekuensi Ron marah padanya.

**_Chemistry like apple and cinnamon_**

**_Like apple and cinnamon_**

**_Like apple and cinnamon_**

**_Like apple and cinnamon_**

Ruang rekreasi ketua murid kini di selimuti bau _Vanilla Cinnamon_ dan _Apple Musk_, bersatu menjadi harum yang memikat, tentu saja bau itu berasal dari Hermione dan Draco yang tengah duduk di sofa masing-masing di depan perapian dengan tenangnya- hanya terdengar suara kertas yang begesek akibat perubahan halaman atau gesekkan tinta bulu diatas perkamen, tak ada suara umpatan ataupun ketegangan di ruangan itu. Hermione tengah mengerjakan tugas Transfigurasinya ditemani oleh segelas coklat hangat di meja disebelah sofanya sedang Draco tengah membaca buku _'Great Transfiguration of Art Magic'_ -buku referensi untuk tugasnya- sambil menghirup teh _mint_nya. Kadang pertanyaan singkat tentang- materi Transifigurasi terlontar dari mulut Hermione kepada Draco, dan Draco menjawabnya secara cerdas atau bahkan sebelum Draco menjawab Hermione telah mendapatkan jawabannya-. Lalu Draco kembali tengelam dalam membaca bukunya. Dan ketika Draco memulai menulis perkamen, mereka -Draco dan Hermione- akan mulai berdebat kecil soal materi Transfigurasi yang selalu di tutup dengan mereka bedua membuka buku masing-masing dan mencari kebenerannya.

Hermione dan Draco memang sering bertengkar, tapi bukan pertengakaran besar seperti saling umpat seperti dulu. Mereka punya cara bertengkar yang baru- dengan tujuan bercanda atau mengemukkan pendapat- tak lebih. Bahkan Hermione dengan tenang bercerita tentang masalah hubungannya dengan Ron pada Malfoy junior itu. Draco memberi banyak saran dan pandangannya sebagai laki-laki pada Hermione.

**_I can't believe that you and me_**

**_We're falling out of love_**

**_And everybody used to be so envious of us_**

Hermione marah besar pada Ron- Ia terus menuduh Hermione berselingkuh dengan Malfoy. Dan terus berulang kali, Hermione harus membantah dan meluruskan pikiran pacarnya itu. Hermione lelah, ya dia sangat lelah dituduh dan tak diberi kesempatan menjelaskan, dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua. Hermione memutuskan hubungannya Ron di pesta topeng di malam natal itu, meninggalkan Ron, dan memilih berdansa dengan Draco. Draco tampak memahami perasaan Hermione dan memutuskan mengajak Hermione ke menara _astronomi_, membiarkan Hermione menanggis menumpahkan segala dukanya dalam pelukkan Draco.

**_Chemistry like apple and cinnamon_**

**_What we had was just too good_**

**_Good to last_**

Setelah putus dengan Ron, Hermione memutuskan tak akan bertemu lagi dengan pria itu. Ia menceritakan segalanya pada Harry- dan Harry bilang itu terserah padanya. Hermione semakin dekat dengan Draco, mereka tampak semakin sering bersama, mengerjakan tugas, berpatroli, bercanda, ngobrol, tertawa. Draco pun tampak menyayagi Hermione, mereka mulai membiasakan diri dengan memanggil nama kecil mereka.

Mereka semakin dekat, Hermione mulai jatuh dalam pesona Draco- pribadi Draco yang baru- pribadi yang 180 drajat berbeda dengan pribadi lamanya. Kebaikan dan penyertaan Draco membuat Hermione lupa bahwa ia pernah mencintai Ron begitu dalam. Ketika Ron minta maaf, ia memaafkan Ron dan mereka kembali berteman baik.

**_Happiness don't last that long_**

**_But what we had was beautiful_**

**_Let's not get started with the, he said, she said_**

**_Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned_**

**_Let's not get started with the, he said, she said_**

**_Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned_**

Saat Hermione tengah berjalan bersama Harry dan Ron tengah duduk dikelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam sambil menunggu Profesor mereka, mereka mendengar desas-desus bahwa, Draco Malfoy akan di jodohkan dengan Astoria Greengrass, putri keluarga penyihir aristokrat yang sederajat dengan keluarga Malfoy, karena hal itu lah Draco dan seluruh keluarga Greengrass meminta izin untuk tidak masuk kelas hari itu. Hermione tercekat- bertanya-tanya dalam hati benarkah desas desus itu, pikirannya melayang selama pelajaran- tak bisa berpikir jernih.

**_Started out so simple and innocent_**

**_So simple and innocent_**

**_So simple and innocent_**

**_So simple and innocent_**

Ke-esokan harinya, Hermione yang sudah lebih tenang, dapat menggikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Ketika ia baru saja kembali ke asrama ketua murid dia menemukan Draco yang tampak kalut duduk di sofa hijau lumut miliknya. Draco tak menyadari keberadaan Hermione sampe Hermione lewat di depan Draco. Draco memberi salam dan berkata bahwa kemarin ia tidak masuk karena panggilan dari rumahnya. Hermione ingin bertanya- soal desas-desus itu tapi dia takut- takut bahwa desas-desus itu benar adanya dan ia harus merelakan perasaannya.

_**Chemistry like apple and cinnamon**_

_**Like apple and cinnamon**_

_**Like apple and cinnamon**_

_**Like apple and cinnamon**_

Kalimat aku mencintaimu seharusnya di lakukan secara romatis dengan sebuket mawar- itu sangat Malfoy seharusnya. Bukan dengan wajah kalut dan tumpukan buku yang dibawa setelah sekolah seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini. Ya, Draco Malfoy baru saja mengatakan cinta pada Hermione Granger, dengan wajah kalutnya dan dengan buku-buku menjulang yang di bawa Hermione. Hermione berbelum mencerna perkataan Draco- tampaknya otak cerdasnya belum dapat menganalisis hal yang baru saja terjadi.

**_I can't believe that you and me_**

**_We're falling out of love_**

**_And everybody used to be so envious of us_**

Mencintai bukan berarti memilikki, setelah mengatakan perasaannya Draco justru hanya mengabaikkannya dan pergi begitu saja sambil menyelipkan surat di tumpukkan buku Hermione. Sebelum sempat Hermione berpikir- pria itu telah meninggalkanya sendirian di ruangan itu.

_**Chemistry like apple and cinnamon**_

_**What we had was just too good**_

_**Good to last**_

_Dear. Hermione Jane Granger._

_Aku mencintaimu Ms. Granger, aku Draco mencintaimu, mencintai seorang Hermione Granger- dengarkan ceritaku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau berpikir macam-macam aku awalnya hanya ingin- nama kami para Pureblood membaik- mencoba menerima kalian para muggle yang menjadi penyihir- tapi aku terperangkap- terperangkap dalam pesonamu. Berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku. Bila aku hanya seorang Draco- bukan seorang Malfoy- aku tak akan sekalut ini, Hermione setelah membaca surat ini aku harap kau mengerti- ular akan selamanya ular, Aku tetap seorang Malfoy- dan seorang Malfoy hanya akan bersama pureblood lainnya. Aku ditunangkan dengan Astoria Greengrass. Aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku. Aku bisa bekata dengan bangga. Karena itu setelah membaca surat ini, bencilah aku._

_Salam,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_**Please don't look at me like that**_

_**Please don't look at me, don't look at me like that**_

_**You can't look at me like that**_

_**Please don't look at me, don't look at me like that**_

Hermione tak tahu harus bagaimana- setelah membaca surat itu perasaannya kacau- kembali terjadi kerenggangan dari asrama Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Seperti kerenggangan yang terjadi antara Hermione dan Draco. Draco kembali menjadi Malfoy yang dulu- yang egois, seenaknya, menatap Hermione seakan sangat jijik pada gadis itu. Kembali seperti dulu- walau ia tetap bersikap profisional. Ia tak ingin dipandang seperi itu oleh Draco- ia tak ingin memandang Draco yang dengan tenang membebaskan Astoria menyemit lengannya atau membalas ciuman Astoria atau sekedar tersenyum pada gadis Greengrass itu.

**_I can't believe that you and me_**

**_We're falling out of love_**

**_And everybody used to be so envious of us_**

Hermione tak percaya semudah itu Draco berubah- mengubah hatinya- melabuhkan hatinya yang pernah mencintai Hermione, pada gadis cantik berwajah aristrokrat itu, walau ia tau gadis itu sangat Malfoy- sangat seleranya. Manis, pendiam, dan penurut- sangat berlawanan dengannya- sangat bukan Hermione. Hermione menyerah- ia tahu Draco tak akan pernah kembali padanya.

**_Chemistry like apple and cinnamon_**

**_What we had was just too good_**

Hermione kembali pada ingatan masa lalunya saat ia masih dapat berbagi dengan Draco- saat Draco membuatkannya coklat hangat sambil mebuat tehnya. Atau saat Draco membawakan bukunya yang setinggi langit-lagit Hogswats. Atau senyumnya pada Hermione. Hermione baru berpikir akan menyerah tapi bila ia terus tinggal di ruangan penuh kenangan ini- ia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan Draco.

**_Started out so simple and innocent_**

**_So simple and innocent_**

**_So simple and innocent_**

**_So simple and innocent_**

Kalo saja Narcissa Malfoy tak mengejutkan Hermione hari ini, Hermione yakin ia akan terus berada dalam kamarnya. Wanita paruh baya berwajah aristokrat yang merupakan ibunda Draco itu datang tampa sebab -setidaknya Hermione berpikir begitu-, wanita itu tersenyum kemudian mengajak Hermione berbincang.

Narcissa tahu perasaan putranya pada Hermione, dan sedih dengan penderitaan yang kembali Malfoy junior itu alami. Berharap Hermione dapat membujuk Draco untuk menghentikan pilihan berat itu. Hermione terdia tak tau harus berkata apa.

**_Chemistry like apple and cinnamon_**

**_Like apple and cinnamon_**

**_Like apple and cinnamon_**

**_Like apple and cinnamon_**

**_I can't believe that you and me_**

**_We're falling out of love_**

**_And everybody used to be so envious of us_**

**_Chemistry like apple and cinnamon_**

**_What we had was just too good_**

**_Good to last_**

Hermione menunggu di ruang rekreasi ketua murid, menunggu Draco Malfoy pulang, setelah berbincang lama dengan Narcissa Malfoy, ia memutuskan untuk meluruskan segalanya dengan Draco. Ia tak ingin ada kesedihan diantara mereka merdua, setidaknya mereka tetap dapat berteman walau perasaan mereka saling tak berbalas.

"Hermione?"

Draco terkejut menemukan Hermione tengah tertidur di sofanya. Tak biasanya Hermione berada di ruang rekreasi pukul segini. Menatap wajah gadis yang masih di cintainya itu membuat ia kembali kalut. Haruskah ia benar-benar besama Astoria? Draco menyelimuti Hermione perlahan- berusaha tak mengganggu tidur malaikat itu. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya sebentar dan kembali memandanginya. Ia harus menjauhi gadis ini. Ia tak bisa bersama gadis ini. Bila bersamanya gadis ini akan menderita. Draco mengusap kepala Hermione lembut, membopoh gadis itu ke kamarnya, meletakkannya di ranjangnya, dan kembali ke kamarnya.

**END...(?)**

A/N:

Saya mendapatkan ide cerita ini selagi saya mendengarkan lagu** Apple and Cinnamon**-nya **Utada Hikaru**, Saya tahu saya sangat tidak ahli menulis, dan membuat pasangan _perfect_ ini menjadi cacad dalam tulisan saya ==a Saya harap anda berkenan meninggalkan _review_ bagi fict abal ini xD Entah akan ada kelanjutanya atau tidak saya tidak tahu :D Kalau ada yang berkenan cerita ini di lanjutkan mungkin saya akan melanjutkannya :D

Salam Hangat,

ReifuCC


End file.
